Changes
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: When Ronny faces the ultimatum of her life, someone is there to help her through it. Better than it sounds. [oo]
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is for my new favorite, well second favorite, couple: Will and Ronny

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Will walked around the corner and was headed to his room when he caught a glimpse of a figure curled up on a chair out on the balcony. He opened the door to the balcony and noticed that it was Ronny.

"Hey Ronny, What's wrong?"

Ronny quickly wiped at her eyes before turning to face him, a movement that did not escape his notice.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you look upset and you were just crying. What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, just dealing with the results of a choice I made."

"What choice?"

"It doesn't matter, and why do you care?" she asked skeptically.

"It obviously does matter and I care because you're my friend and I care about you."

"So if I was Mack or Dax or Rose or even Tyzonn, you'd do the same?"

"No, I don't care about them like I care about you. Now what's wrong?"

"When I agreed to help Hartford, I had to give up a couple of races. Now my sponsors want to cancel unless I start competing again and I can't go back to competing without sponsors, so I either quit rangering or quit driving. And I don't know what to choose. I love saving the world, but I can't give up racing. If someone asked you to either continue as a ranger or never rob a bank or something again, what would you choose?"

"First off, I don't rob them; I retrieve already stolen objects, except for the rare case. And second, I wouldn't be able to. I don't know how you are going to. We need you as a ranger but we can't ask you to give up her dream and your passion. That has to be your decision. Can you get other sponsors when you go back to driving? Or is this the last opportunity?"

"This is it. If I get rejected by all of my sponsors, people will think I'm unreliable, and then they won't sponsor me. So this is Judgment Day for my racing career, do or die."

Will had no response to that except for to reach over and wrap his arms around Ronny. She moved to shrug him off but stopped as she broke down again.

_Ronny is one of the strongest girls I know, if she's trusting me enough to cry in front of me, I can trust her enough with my secret, per se._

"Ronny, whatever you choose, I'll help you. If you want to go back to racing, I'll help you move back and keep you updated on what we're doing. If you want to stay as a ranger, I'll help you get out on a local track and race you. I'll do whatever you need, as long as you're happy."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean we've always been friendly but this, this is above and beyond the normal acts of friendship. So why are you acting like this?"

"Because I love you Ronny, I have practically since the first time I saw you. You've always had so much energy and confidence. Don't let it go to waste, it would be a terrible loss. You're a great person and you're allowed to be selfish and do what you want not what other people want you to do. So do what makes you happy Ronny. If it means going back to racing, then go. I'll be here waiting for you"

Ronny looked up at him from her position in her arms and saw him looking away from her.

"Will…" she broke off when he turned to look at her.

"What?"

She reached up as best as she could and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too"

Will smiled. "So have you decided yet?"

"How do you feel about a long distance relationship?"

"Pretty good"

"Good"

"Come on, let's go inside, it's time for lights out anyway." He picked her off the chair and led her inside, and through his own door.

"Will?" she questioned.

"You need to have some fun today, and I know just how to do it." He led her over to the small TV and couch area he had.

"How about a few games? Loser has to do all of your packing"

"Deal"

The two sat down and after a few games, Ronny had the shutout victory.

"Don't worry, I'll help you pick stuff out" she smirked at his scowl and ran off to her own room after leaving a Will with a kiss so fleeting he thought he had imagined it.

"Not exactly the way I pictured it, but who cares? She loves me! And no one can know about this or we'll never live it down." Will muttered to himself in the aftermath of his loss and Ronny's departure.

A/N so what did you think? I'm making this a multi chapter btw, this isn't a one-shot. So tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know!!

--EagleQ


	2. Chapter 2

Ronny walked into Mr. Hartford's office early the next day.

"Hey Mr. Hartford. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ronny, what's up?"

"I'd like to hand in my resignation, kind of."

"You're quitting? Why?"

"My sponsors, for racing, decided that I had become unreliable and were going to withdraw their sponsorship unless I started racing again. And if they pull out, I can never get another sponsor again. So I'm going back to racing. And to do that I can't be a ranger anymore. So this is my resignation."

"Alright. I understand you had a difficult choice to make. I wish you the best of luck and you will always have a place here. When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible. There's a big race in three weeks and I need to train beforehand since I've been off the track for so long. I decided last night and I'm already packing. I'll still help out in the field until you find a new yellow ranger but I would appreciate if you found my replacement quickly."

"Of course. Do you want me to tell the other rangers?"

"No I got it covered"

Hartford reached over and shook her hand.

"Good luck Ronny"

"Thanks Mr. Hartford"

With that finished Ronny walked back up to her room where Will was packing the stuff she had set out the night before.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"Good. I have to leave soon"

"I know"

Ronny sat down on the bed next to the suitcase.

"I'm gonna miss it here. I'm gonna miss all of you guys. You especially. After last night, I'm not sure I want to leave"

"Yes you are. You love racing, more than anything. Don't give it up"

"I won't. I just needed to say that. Come on, I'm gonna go tell everyone else."

"Alright, let's go"

The pair walked down to the common room to find the rest of the team watching a movie. Will sat down with them while Ronny remained standing.

"Guys"

The team ignored her/

"GUYS!!" she shouted.

The team turned to notice her for the first time.

"Hey Ronny, what's up?" Rose asked her best friend/

"I need to tell you guys something."

"What?" Mack asked her.

"I quit rangering"

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?" came the reply from all four of them, no one noticed Will didn't respond.

"Why?" Dax asked her.

"Because if I don't then I can't ever race competitively again. My sponsors are pulling out unless I go back and if they pull out I can't get another sponsor. So I decided to return to racing"

"But you can't just leave us! What about staying committed to your team??" Tyzonn all but shouted.

"This is my choice. And if you guys can't accept it I'm sorry. But it won't change my mind."

With that Ronny returned to her room with Will following close behind.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get as much packing done as possible"

Will helped her for a few minutes before a knock on the door broke the silence.

"Ronny, I wanted to tell you that I have a replacement for you. When I selected each of you I also selected a backup in case you refused. I called up your backup and explained everything to her and she'll be here to start training the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Hartford, I really didn't want t have to wait around until you found someone. What's her name?"

"Lindsey Graham. She's a …"

"Professional rock climber. I know, we're friends."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Is she going to go through the gene machine?"

"Yes"

"What ability?"

"Replication. Create copies of herself"

"Good, so you'll have more rangers. Oh, here I'll give back the uniform later" Ronny handed over her tracker.

"Ronny. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. As much as I don't want to stop being a ranger, I can't give up being a racecar driver. I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I never wanted this to interfere with your personal dreams. Good luck Ronny. With everything"

"Thanks Mr. Hartford, I should be out of here by tomorrow"

"Ok"

He turned around and walked out and crashed into the remaining members of the ranger team.

"What are you guys doing out here?" he questioned them.

"We wanted to yell at Ronny for quitting but then we overheard you guys and decided against it"

"Good choice"

Tyzonn ignored that advice and walked into Ronny's room

"How could you just abandon us? Walk out on your duty? On me?"

"On you?" Ronny responded.

"I love you Ronny, you have to know that by know" he proved his point by crossing the distance between them to kiss her only to me shoved back and greeted with a sharp slap.

"Don't ever do that again" she told him in a low voice.

"But Ronny, I love you. You can't leave me"

"1, just because you love me does not mean I love you. 2, I'm not leaving you, I'm leaving the team"

"That's not what I meant, and yes you do love me, I know you do. I've seen the way you look at me"

"I don't love you Tyzonn, and I've never looked at you in a way that would suggest that. Now get out of my room"

Tyzonn shook his head disbelievingly but complied. Once he left, Will reached over to Ronny.

"Hey don't start with me Will" she told him.

Will had no answer except to pull her into a deep kiss that lasted until they had no choice but to come up for air.

"What was that for?" Ronny asked smiling.

"For loving me, and because I love you and you don't love Tyzonn."

"How could I when you're right here?"

"I have no idea" he smiled

the two were so wrapped up into each other they failed to notice the four pairs of eyes staring at them, three belonged to people wearing wide grins, the fourth to someone who scowled and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what did you think? I am planning for this to be a rather long story, either with long chapters or many short chapters, I don't know yet but I do know that it wont happen until I get some more reviews, so let me know what you think whether it's good or bad

--EagleQ


	3. Chapter 3

As Ronny threw her stuff in the back of her car, she glanced back at the group waiting on the steps to the Hartford Mansion. She smiled as she saw how Lindsey was already becoming one of them. She knew that her friends would never replace her with Lindsey as their friend; simply add her to their list. Ronny grinned even wider as she remembered the good times she and Lindsey had shared as best friends before racing and rock-climbing took them to other sides of the globe.

Flashback 

Ronny raced into the garage narrowly missing being grabbed from behind. Her luck ran out as she was getting into a car and she was tackled from behind.

"Give me that back Ronny!!!" yelled Lindsey.

"No!! I have GOT to show this to Alex!"

"You cannot show him that tape! I'll never be able to show my face again!!!"

"I know. That's why I was only tormenting you. I'd never do that. Here. It's hilarious though. You should tell him you like him."

"Yes I should"

"But you won't"

"Absolutely not"

"Alright alright, let's go back in the house, pizza should be here by now"

As they walked out Lindsey jumped on Ronny's back forcing her to carry Lindsey piggyback.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"My legs are tired from chasing you and since it's your fault, you get to carry me" she answered smugly.

End Flashback 

Ronny took one last look at her pseudo-family, realizing with a start that they had become her family, as dysfunctional as they were. She jumped in the car and gunned the ignition. With a final goodbye wave she pulled out of Hartford's estate and sped towards the airport where she was catching a flight to Miami to begin training.

Rose's POV 

I can't believe she left. I know it wasn't an easy decision and I would have the done the same but it still feels weird without Ronny here. Lindsey's nice and all and she'll make a great ranger but she can't replace Ronny.

Mack's POV 

Well this should be interesting. We have to train a new ranger, deal with Ronny's craziness missing, and take a rookie ranger out to fight Moltor, Flurious, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Ferecats. I hope Lindsey can handle it because I'm not sure we will be able to at first.

Dax's POV 

She left? This is a joke right? Ronny can't leave, none of us can!! We have to stick together! Lindsey can't replace Ronny. I hope she doesn't try to! Ronny put up with me, now everyone's just gonna say, "Go away Dax!" but Ronny didn't.

Tyzonn's POV 

She can't leave! She can't! And what did she mean she doesn't love me? I know she does! Oh well, Lindsey's pretty cute. Ronny better never come back. She betrayed her team and that's unforgivable, no matter the reason.

Will's POV 

I hope she does okay. Wait, this is Ronny she'll do great. But I have doubts about Lindsey doing as well as Ronny did but then no one is like Ronny.

End POV and back to Ronny 

As she got off the plane in Miami Ronny saw her old pit manager, and best friend on the track, Jamie, standing off to the side with her back to Ronny. Ronny crept up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who"

"Ronny!!" she shouted when she turned around, not guessing who she was, just greeting her, drawing glances from passerby.

"Hey Jamie" the two shared a hug before Jamie smacked her on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For coming back to racing and not staying as a ranger!"

"I couldn't give it up Jamie, you know how important it is to me!"

"Fine whatever but we'll talk later"

"Fine"

"Alright, my place is a mess so don't bitch about it when we get there"

"When have I … ok"

"Nice save"

The pair walked to Jamie's compact car and Ronny walked around to the driver's side after putting her bags in the trunk when a hand reached out and slammed shut the newly opened door.

"What the hell do you think I am? Insane? You're not driving!"

"Oh come one!"

"No, now go!"

"Fine. Your car"

"Please remember that and don't crash this one when you 'borrow' it"

"I won't borrow it, I promise"

The ride to Jamie's townhouse was full of the bickering that only two long-time friends could share. When they got there Jamie showed her the room where she'd be staying, the same one she lived in before becoming a ranger.

"Looks the same"

"Yeah I figured you'd kill me if I messed with your stuff before you came back"

"How'd you know I was coming back?"

"You can't stay away, you're addicted to racing Ronny. I'll let you unpack, I'm ordering pizza, usual?"

"Yeah thanks"

Jamie walked out and left Ronny on her own. Ronny used the time to flop onto the bed and turn on the small TV. The news was on and showed footage of the rangers' latest battle. Ronny sat up to watch it but almost immediately regretted it when she saw the thrashing they were getting.

"Come on Will move! Rose you could have missed that!! Pull out the blaster Mack! What are you waiting for?" she shouted at the TV as if her former teammates could hear her. She groaned when she saw listen take a major hit and demorphed.

After a few minutes of the idiocy, Mack finally broke out the blaster and obliterated Moltor's latest monster.

"About time!" Ronny whipped out her cell phone and called a familiar number, only to hear the ring on the TV screen.

"Hello?" answered Will.

"Are you guys insane? You could have beaten that guy 5 minutes ago! By the way hi!"

"Ronny? Did you watch the battle in Miami?"

"Yes and you guys to whip into shape! I swear if I have to come back to save your asses…."

"We're fine Ronny, no reason to worry"

"You guys didn't look fine"

"Well we are, hi" Will waved at the lens of the nearest camera for Ronny's benefit.

"RONNY!!! PIZZA'S HERE!!" Jamie shouted from the ground floor.

"Look Will I gotta go but I'll call you guys soon, ok? And please start Lindsey's training!!"

"Bye Ronny" they hung up.

Ronny ran downstairs and grabbed up the lone box of pizza from the kitchen and joined Jamie in the living room where she was watching the news with her own box of pizza.

"So how's Will?"

"You heard the exact same thing I heard"

"I know"

"You ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I just missed being out there"

"Why weren't you? You could do both. You can do anything you want to Ronny. You prove that every chance you get!"

"Because I didn't want to screw both up because I was stretched too thin."

"Yeah for someone who doesn't you, that answer would work but you've been rehearsing that reply, it wasn't the real reason, what was?"

"I needed a break, this gave me a chance to take that break without looking completely horrible even though I know I am."

"No you're not. You're just a pain in the butt who likes to be selfish every now and then."

"So sue me. We're all like that"

"But Ron, you don't get that choice right now. Give up your dream and save the world or chase your dream and doom the world to destruction. Those are your choices. You may not like them and I know you don't but that's what they are. You don't realize it but if you paid attention to the battle you'd realize that you held them together, somehow, you were the glue. You left and they barely won, what happens when they face Moltor or Flurious? They probably won't win. I hate to break it to babe, but you can't be selfish."

Ronny had no response except for to stand up and walk upstairs. Jamie watched her leave, knowing it would be pointless to force Ronny to listen to her.

The next morning the two drove to the track in complete silence. On the track they went to their positions and Ronny raced as hard as she ever had. She broke the track record and the visiting reps from her sponsors were blown away.

"What's your motivation!?" they asked her.

Ronny glanced over at Jamie before answering, "Had a lot on my mind, I just forgot it and raced and I did great I guess."

"You guess? That was amazing, you drive like that next week and we'll take the gold for sure!"

"Yeah" Ronny walked away. "Great"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so wat'd u think?


	4. Chapter 4

Ronny walked up to her room at Jamie's house, she hadn't quite gotten back to saying it was hers yet, and turned on the TV. She immediately saw the latest battle and was pleased that they had done better though Mack, Rose, and Will had taken a lot more hits than the others. _I really need to talk to Will._

Picking up her cell phone Ronny called his familiar number and waited for a few minutes before someone picked up.

"Hello?" came the laughing voice of a girl, "Will stop!" Ronny heard

"Um, sorry wrong number" Ronny hung up.

_What just happened? Did Will find someone new already? I thought he loved me!_

Ronny pushed those thoughts out of her head and walked downstairs to where Jamie was starting dinner.

"Hey Ron! What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken and mac&cheese."

Jamie stopped rummaging through the pantry and turned to look at her when she said that.

"Ronny that's your comfort food. What happened?"

"I called Will a few minutes ago and this girl answered and she was laughing and telling Will to stop something"

"What?! I thought you guys were going out!"

"So did I"

Jamie was about to walk over to her when Ronny's cell phone could be heard ringing from upstairs.

"I'll be right back"

Jamie ran upstairs and answered Ronny's phone.

"Ronny?" came Will's voice.

"No this is Jamie, and leave Ronny alone you two-timing asshole."

Jamie hung up and walked down to rejoin Ronny.

"Jamie what'd you do?" Ronny asked knowing how overprotective Jamie was of her friends.

"Nothing, just told him to leave you alone"

"What'd you call him?"

"A two-timing asshole, which he is." Jamie replied with a tone that said, don't argue.

Ronny just shook her head and helped her make dinner. The rest of the evening continued amid jokes and sharing memories. The next few days passed with no further contact with Will. Ronny's performance on the track started to suffer so that she wasn't excelling anymore. She wasn't any slower than when she had left but she definitely wasn't going to be breaking any records. By the end of the week her coach talked to her.

"Ronny what's going on? Each day your time gets slower."

"Just have a lot on my mind that I can't get rid of right now"

"Can you try? The race next week is big, it's your comeback week, you gotta show them that you're still the best."

"That shouldn't be difficult seeing as I am the best." She replied with a grin.

"Ok good we're done for the day, you guys can go" he told the whole crew.

A few minutes later Jamie and Ronny were pulling up to their townhouse when they spotted a black convertible across the street.

"You know anyone with a convertible?" Ronny inquired.

"No, you?"

"Not that I know of. Come on let's go in."

Jamie nodded and the pair continued inside where Ronny stopped dead the second she opened the door.

"Ronny?" Jamie asked before looking over her friend's shoulder and saying the exact words Ronny wanted to spit out of her own mouth if she could talk, "What the hell are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry it's so short but I wanted to do the whole trouble in paradise thing but drag it out so it will be resolved in the next few chapters. Hopefully,

**Destiny**- strong possibility just not for a while

Review!!

--EagleQ


	5. Chapter 5

"WILL!?!" Ronny finally spit out of her mouth with a disbelieving still firmly in place.

"Uh, I have to go to the store be back in a while!" Jamie yelled as she ran down the steps to the car and pulled away leaving Ronny alone with the man who had haunted her thoughts for the past week.

"How did you get in?" Ronny asked, "Never mind I think I know. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was worried after the last phone call which I would appreciate an explanation for if you don't mind"

"I called to talk to you and this girl answered and she was telling to you stop and she was laughing and I could hear you laughing in the background so I got upset.."

"You mean jealous"

"A little but mostly upset. So when you called Jamie answered and gave you her opinion. So why are you here instead of with your new girlfriend?"

"First of all I don't have a new girlfriend, no one could possibly be better than you. Second the girl on the phone was Lindsey. We were playing a foosball game and I was beating her. She was closer to my phone so I asked her to answer it. I would never cheat on you Ronny. I thought you knew that."

"So did I. I'm sorry for what I said or for what Jamie said. Why did you come here though? I mean we could have done this over the phone, I know how difficult it is to get away from the mansion."

"Because I wanted to see you and you would have hung up on me had I just called."

Ronny smiled and walked towards Will, throwing her arms around him as she did.

"Well I'm glad you came. I miss all you guys"

Will released his hold on her, "Not just me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. "There something going on between you and Mack, Dax, or Tyzonn that I should know about?"

"No the details would just bore you."

"Ronny!"

The pair turned towards the open door at the shriek form outside. Within a split second they were racing outside but stopped short when they saw Jamie clutching an envelope and dancing around in the driveway.

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You just got invited to the Grand Prix next week!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Ronny shouted jumping forward to grab the envelope in her friend's hand. "I'm going to the Grand Prix!"

Will smiled as his girlfriend joined her friend in dancing around their car. "Well I'm glad and I'd love to stay but I gotta get back to the mansion."

"What already? You can't stay any longer?"

"Sorry Ron, Hartford wouldn't let me come for too long. I'll call you tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow" and she leaned forward and captured his lips in a quick kiss before hugging him.

Will smiled and walked off towards the convertible and drove away leaving the roommates celebrating Ronny's achievement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later as the pair ate dinner Jamie noticed that Ronny looked upset.

"Hey Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Right I believe you" she stated with a look that told her Ronny wasn't fooling anyone.

"Sometimes I miss being a ranger you know? But I love racing and I don't want to give it up. I guess it'll get easier"

"If you want to be a ranger, be a ranger. Don't let other people decide for you. Choose the path you want and follow it, you can always choose the other if you don't like it"

"When did you get so wise?"

"Two minutes ago"

Ronny laughed, "You know I'm happy, maybe I made the right decision giving up rangering" she got up and rinsed her plate before heading upstairs, "Night Jamie!"

"Night!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry it's so short, ill update tomorrow probably with a longer chapter and some of my other fics too, so REVIEW!!

--EagleQ


	6. Chapter 6

A/N im so sorry I havent updated in like forever, and I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronny walked into the house with Jamie a few days later screaming and jumping around like a five year old,

"I won, I won, I won!!!!" she yelled clutching the first place trophy while Jamie walked in behind her smiling.

Ronny stopped jumping and yelling and placed the trophy in the middle of the kitchen table. Then she and Jamie went to their respective rooms to clean up before going out for the night to celebrate. An hour later the duo met up in the kitchen where they grabbed the keys and ran out the door. Ronny wanted to head out to the hottest club in Miami but Jamie had other ideas. She drove down past the pier until she was almost out of the city then stopped at a small club that had a long queue forming around the block. When they got out of the car, Jamie walked straight up to the front of the line with Ronny following looking confused.

"Come on, Ronny. Trust me this club is so much better than anything else in Miami. It's got something nowhere else has, trust me."

"Alright, if you say so"

"I do know come on"

Jamie turned around and started talking to the bouncer who soon nodded and opened the door for them. Jamie smiled as she led Ronny inside and over to the bar.

(Will's POV)

'Where are they? Jamie said they'd be here around 11.'

"Hey where are they?" asked Dax.

"I have no idea" Will replied.

"Wait, is that them? Over by the bar" Rose pointed out.

Will turned to look where Rose was pointing and his gaze fell on one woman in particular. A tall blond with her hair pulled back from her face in a clip wearing a sparkling yellow halter top with a black leather mini skirt. She was talking and laughing with a brunette in a dark blue dress. Will smiled.

"Yeah that's them, let's go."

(Back to Ronny and Jamie)

"So where did you learn of a place like this?" Ronny asked her friend.

"You were gone for a while I had to do something with my time."

"Well..." Ronny was cut off by a pair of warm hands covering her hands and someone saying "Guess who?"

Ronny didn't bother guessing, deciding to simply turn around instead, "WILL!!"

Will laughed as she leapt up from her seat and hugged him tightly before noticing everyone else.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" she asked as she went forward to hug Rose.

"Jamie called us last week to see if we could meet you here to celebrate the win we all knew you'd get" Lindsey told her.

Ronny turned around to look at her roommate but she was busy getting a guy to buy her a drink. She turned back around to look at the rangers and noticed something unusual about Lindsey.

"YOU"RE BLONDE!!!"

"Yes thank you I hadn't noticed"

"It looks good though I seem to remember something about you saying like 'I swear on my mother's grave I will never die my hair'"

"Yes well luckily for me my mother ain't dead."

"What are we all doing here at the bar lets go find someplace to sit down and talk."

The others agreed and the walked off after Ronny pulled Jamie away from the guy.

By the time Ronny got home that she was brimming with new from her friends and the worry that Lindsey's fear of failing would doom them to be destroyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N alright I'm almost done I have 2 maybe 3 more chapters to do, im gonna wrap this up pretty quickly I just wanted to do one more chapter about her life in Miami, a little

Review!!

--EagleQ


	7. Chapter 7

Ronny walked into the townhouse after another successful race. The only thing different about this from the last 5 times was that she wasn't jumping up and down and cheering. She missed home and the rangers. Jamie followed her in, conscious of the look on her friends face. She knew Ronny wasn't happy racing, but she also knew she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Take a break. Go back and visit them." Jamie suggested.

"I can't. That's not my place anymore it's Lindsey's" Ronny replied.

"I didn't say go back to rangering, I said go back and visit your friends. I'm sure Lindsey would love to see you as much as the rest of them."

"I can't"

"I'm getting sick of you saying you can't. There is no reason that you can't get on a plane right now and go to San Angeles."

"I can't! ,,,"

"Ronny!" Jamie interrupted.

"If I go back and see all that I left, I won't be able to come back here" she continued despite Jamie's interruption.

After hearing that Jamie sighed, realizing the problem her friend had.

"OK, why don't you go get some rest and later we'll go celebrate."

"OK" Ronny agreed and got up from the couch they had settled on and went up to her room.

Once Jamie was alone, she picked up Ronny's cell phone. Scrolling through the numbers, she finally found the one she needed.

"Hello? This is Jamie, Ronny's friend. I need your help" she said into the phone once someone picked up.

By the time she hung up Ronny was on her way downstairs. An hour later the two were out the door on their way to a club to celebrate. A few days later, Ronny was having a really bad week. She kept screwing up at practice only to go home and hear about the rangers defeat on the news. They were having a lot of trouble with Lindsey, she tried but she just couldn't get it down.

After a really bad practice the pair came home to hear about the 'new' rangers' arrival in San Angeles. When Ronny heard about the rangers losing their powers and the retro rangers arriving to help them she flipped out.

"I need to help them! How can I sit here while they being destroyed?"

"Ronny! Listen to me. Calm down"

"How can I be calm? My friends are being hurt right now!"

"I know and I think I know how you can help them"

"How?"

"When you were really upset last week I called Andrew Hartford and we came up with a way for you to help if it was ever necessary. I think we need to call him and figure out what that is. But whatever it is, will you be willing to do it?"

"Of course"

"Good then lets pack for San Angeles and call him up"

A/N I am soo sorry it took me so long to update and I know this chapter was short but I needed it to set up the last chapter. There will be one more chapter then a wrap-up chapter and im not sure how long it will take me to put those up. But let me know how u liked this chapter because the reviews will dictate how I write the next chapter so please review

--EagleQ


End file.
